Slow Burn
by TittyKickers
Summary: Friends do favors for each other, right? Always. Jasper takes matters into his own hands with Bella, since Edward is being a prude. Will it be a rush to the finish line or will it be a torturous slow burn for all of them?
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for a reason. There are bad words and situations that are not for those under the age of 18. If you are under the age of 18, please exit the story immediately.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters; I just own the plot because my mind is dirty like that.

Liability Notice: I am not responsible if you are under the age of 18, your parents should be keeping a better eye on what you read online. The fault falls on you for making the choice if you are under the age of 18 and can't read proper warnings.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_That luscious blush_. I thought to myself as I watched her skin turn a slight shade of pink from her embarrassment. I had caught her in the middle of getting dressed after her shower. I didn't intentionally mean to walk in on her, but chuckled as watched her cover herself quickly.

"Isabella," I spoke softly as I approached her, a smirk crossing my features as I stopped just short of her. I eyed her carefully as I watched her blush deepen; A beautiful shade of rose crossing her cheeks.

"Jas..." she said, as she shook her head. "Edward..."

I placed my index finger over her lips to quiet her murmuring. Trailing it down her chin and along her neck, I could feel the goose bumps surface on her skin. I watched as her eyes searched my features as I pushed out a low dose of trust at her. She nodded minutely giving me acceptance to continue.

"Sweet, sweet, Isabella," I smirked. I could feel her desire rising as my finger ghosted just above her the flesh of her breasts. Her heart hammered in her chest as her breathing quickened. As much as I wanted to make quick of this and take her out of her misery with Edward's constant stream of 'We can't do this, I could kill you' shit; I couldn't.

Glancing back up to Bella's face, I saw a small smile play across her lips. Her arm that had been covering her bare breasts, slowly dropped, hanging limply at her sides. I smirked again and trailed my eyes to the newly uncovered skin. _Succulent._ I thought as I again began to trail my fingers across her pert breast. The coolness of my contact, against her now heated flesh, caused her nipples to become taut and erect, just inviting them to be licked and sucked.

I held back the my own desire and and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I trailed my finger in between her perfect breasts and down the soft planes of her stomach. I stopped as I dipped my finger below the waistband of her jeans, curling it, tugging, and pulling her flush with my body. Her breathing hitched at the sudden contact and her desire spiked through the roof.

I remained quiet and still before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point. Tantalizing, I though as my tongue darted out, leaving a trail along her neck of coolness before gently taking her lobe in my mouth and sucking. A small gasp escaped her lips as I blew my icy breath across her ear.

"Isabella," I stated, as I trailed my other hand up the smooth skin of her rib cage. I cupped her breast with my hand and applied gentle pressure. Her body tensed and her back arched instinctively, as her heart hammered in her chest.

"I want this," I said seductively."I want you. I want to feel you writhe under my touch."

Her breathing became labored, panting almost, and her arousal was heightened at my confession. Her heart stammered in her chest as I trailed my hand back down her rib cage and again my fingers trailed to the button of her jeans. She released a tiny whimper as the button popped and the sound of the zipper sounded in the room.

Her legs moved back and forth slightly to create friction that she was desperately trying to achieve. I smiled and pulled away slightly, to find her eyes closed tightly.

"Isabella, look at me," I spoke, as I tilted her gaze to meet mine after her eyes slowly opened.

I didn't have to be an empath to see what was clearly written over her face. She wanted this just as much as I did. I wanted to claim this beautiful woman that stood before me. I wanted every part of her being to belong to me.

"Jasper, please," she whispered as she lifted her hands to grab onto my shirt. She lifted it over my head, and discarded it on the floor."I need to feel you, against me, inside me. I want to writhe under your touch, too."

Her movements showed no hesitation as she ran her hands down my chest, lightly ghosting across the planes of my scarred chest. Traveling excruciatingly slow as she trailed them down past my slacks. She broke her intense stare from mine and looked down towards my raging erection. She smirked and rested her hand on it, gently squeezing. I groaned at the feel of her touch. She again met my eyes and smiled softly.

"He doesn't give into my desires," she whispered."But I know you can."

It was my turn for the desire to cloud every rational thought. I tried to rationalize my exact intentions with Bella standing in front of me half naked in nothing but a pair of unzipped jeans and panties. I groaned as I felt her apply pressure to my cock again.

"Give into my desires, Jasper."

I nodded as I felt my slacks come undone and slip past my hips, pooling on the floor at my feet. The tables had completely turned on me. It went from me seducing my brothers girlfriend, to her seducing me with her words. I became powerless to stop any of my actions from that moment on.

I gently inched her backwards towards Edward's bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and she sat down, looking up at me. I reached out and traced her jaw line before trailing my finger down her chin, feeling her body shiver under my touch. I rested my hand above her heart and pushed her back gently, following her down onto the bed. As I hovered above her, trailing my hand across her breasts lightly to watch her nipples become erect again.

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, feeling the burn against them with her heated skin. I deepened the kiss as I ran my hand down across her stomach, wrapping my hand around her hip, gripping it as I pushed my cock into her cloth covered core. She moaned into the kiss as her hips bucked forward and brought her hands over my shoulders. Her hands trailed up the back of my neck, gripping firmly into the hair at the base of my neck.

I groaned as I pushed my hips into her again. I flicked my tongue across her bottom lip and begged for entrance to get a taste of the sweetness to come. She opened just slightly as I made my simple intrusion into uncharted territory. She tasted divine as our tongues intertwined, curling around each other, gliding across our teeth. Her grip tightened in my hair as she pulled me closer and her back arched as my hand gripped her hip tighter. The desire swirling between our bodies was frantically growing stronger as I slipped my hand below her panties.

I snaked my fingers across the upper pelvic bone, feeling the soft curls that led to her most forbidden area. I dipped lower into her area and brushed my finger lightly against her clit. Her back arched as her hips lifted and a muffled moan escaped past her lips. I groaned into the feverish kiss as I inched my hand lower and into her slick wet folds. I kissed her deeply one last time before I pulled back, gently sucking on her lip as I pulled away. As she gasped for air, her chest heaving to pull in air, I ran my nose along her jaw and down her neck, stopping in between her breasts.

I trailed my tongue across the swell of her breast, capturing her nipple in my mouth. Sucking and swirling my tongue against the pink flesh, feeling it pebble from the coolness of my mouth. I gently bit down, pulling back and releasing her nipple, watching as the flesh rippled on the surface. Her soft cries filled my senses, spurred me on further.

Her needs were showing clearly through her actions as she squirmed and released my hair. Her desire filled every cell of my granite body and flowed freely through her emotions as I circled her clit. She gripped the sheets beneath her, fists clenched tightly as I applied slight pressure to the sensitive nub. A strangled cry escaped her throat, her chest heaved as I smiled into glistening skin. As slow and tortuous as my ministrations were, I had just brought Bella her first orgasm with me.

I knew this was going to become a long drawn out night and if I may say, I don't care if anyone in this family heard any of it. I was a selfish bastard, and I wanted this. Again, the thoughts of Bella's desires ran rampid in my mind as I trailed my tongue down every inch of her stomach, stopping as dipping my tongue into her navel. Swirling and twirling it as I glided my hands up her body, gently running my fingers across her breasts, feeling the goose bumps under my hands. Her body arched as I fingered her nipples, pulling thell her arousal, floating through the air, heightening my own desires. I breathed deeply against her skin, as my lips trailed just above her panty line.

I sat up, resting on my knees as I looked down at her flushed body. Her eyes were tightly shut, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic and labored pattern, her heart stammering in her chest.

"Absolutely beautiful," I said, reaching down and inching her jeans past her waist, revealing a sheer pair of panties with a black lace pattern outlining the strip of brown curls.

I scooted down the bed, bringing the clothing with me. I discarded them somewhere in the room as my eyes raked over her body again. She was magnificent. How Edward could ever deny her anything, I would never understand. I lifted her leg and brought it to my lips, kissing softly at her ankle. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me. I smiled gently.

"Bella, can you do something for me?" I asked.

She looked quizzical for a moment, before nodding. I smiled once again at her.

"Keep eye contact with me, at all times, never break it. Is that clear?" I softly demanded.

Her arousal heightened and her body shivered at my demand.

"Never," she whispered, as she shook her head slightly.

I trailed my lips along the inner side of her leg, licking and sucking as I went. I could feel her eyes boring into me, her breathing increased again, and she moaned as body shook with pleasure. I smiled into her hip, nipping it lightly before looking back up at her. Propped on her forearms, her eyes bore into mine. I shivered as I dropped my head, and came into contact with her hot skin again. I trailed my tongue past her soft curls, dipping it into her slick folds, flicking lightly across her clit. Her body tensed as I blew my cool breath against then now stimulated bundle of nerves again. I dipped my tongue into her entrance, pushing in and pulling out as her moans became louder. I closed my eyes as I took in her desire, wants and needs as I took one long stroke with my tongue from her entrance to her clit. I moved my arms underneath her hips, and pulled her body down the bed, finally locking my arms as they rested on her stomach. I opened my eyes and met hers as I sucked on the nub, swirling my tongue as I increased the suction. She threw her head back, locking her thighs around my head as she tangled her hands in my hair, pushing my face deeper int her wetness.

Her body thrashed on the sheets, her legs shaking, and trembling as her desire hit an all time high. I pulled back for a split second releasing the suction. She groaned at the loss of contact.

"Not yet, Bella," I commanded.

"Please...Jasper," she begged. "I can't hold it much longer."

I shook my head, lowering it back towards her heat and lightly flicked my tongue across her clit again. She was doing well, keeping control, and listening to my words.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is rated M for a reason. There are bad words and situations that are not for those under the age of 18. If you are under the age of 18, please exit the story immediately.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters; I just own the plot because my mind is dirty like that.

Liability Notice: I am not responsible if you are under the age of 18, your parents should be keeping a better eye on what you read online. The fault falls on you for making the choice if you are under the age of 18 and can't read proper warnings.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

I could feel her desire pulsing in the air. It licked at my gift, swirling and twining together with my own desire. I kept myself buried in between her legs, my tongue flicking along her clit. She was on the brink of exploding along my face and I pulled back once more. Her scent, sweet glistened over my lips and I quickly brushed my tongue to capture the moisture. My eyes drifted to the door as a smirk crossed my features.

"He's at the door, Bella." I whispered. I could feel her panic begin to set in and sweep over me. I couldn't have that. I was going to use this to both of our advantages. I would get her to remain completely silent while I did my work and if she could stay silent, she would get release. I growled under my breath to get Bella's attention. I watched as her eyes snapped to mine with fear written all over her face. "Do you trust me?"

I waited for her breathing to slow and listened as Edward hovered behind the door. I could feel his hesitation seeping underneath it. His curiosity was piqued as to why I was in here and why Bella would let me in his room. I wanted him to wonder. I wanted to keep him wondering.

I raised my finger to my lips, indicating that I had wanted complete silence. I watched as her eyes widened a little but gave me a small nod. She was good in obedience but I wanted to see if she could do as I asked. This had become a test for her, and every hurdle she overcame would help in my decision.

I slowly lowered my lips to her clit, flicking my tongue across it and blew my cold breath at the sensitive bundle of nerves. I let my eyes flicker up to Bella's face and watched as she bit her lip. She breathed in and out heavily through her nose but with a complete look of pleasure upon her face. I smirked and lowered my face back down, sucking gently and rolling my tongue across her clit. I could feel her desire beginning to spike; she was quickly reaching her limit again. I unhooked my arm from under her thigh and reached up, splaying my hand across her stomach, holding her still.

Her body stiffened a little at the contact, then relaxed immediately. I held her in place, circling her clit, sucking harder and bit back my own growl of pleasure. I held my composure and let my hand glide up the planes of her stomach. She needed pleasure and pain for this to be a true test of her willpower. I heard her breathing hitch as my hand moved along her breast. I rolled her pert nipple in between my thumb and forefinger, giving it a gentle squeeze, just enough to induce a small amount of pain to mix with the pleasure I was giving her. She let out a small whimper and I ceased my movements. I pulled my head back and removed my hand from her breast. Another whimper at the loss of contact came.

I growled low and her eyes snapped open to meet mine. I could hear the doorknob begin to turn and I raised my brow towards Bella. The look on her face became pleading, almost begging me to continue. I stood swiftly and shook my head as I looked down at her.

"Rules, Isabella. Remember the rules and I will continue next time."

The shock and disbelief slammed into me. She didn't think I was serious. I was serious as a heart attack when it came to the small steps on what I had planned for Bella.

"Get dressed and go with Edward."

I watched as she moved quickly across the bed, hurt and longing slamming into me. I growled and she stopped mid-movement at putting her panties on.

"No."

It was a simple command and it was a punishment for her making a noise. I watched as she looked confused for a split second, and then nodded her head at me, lowering her eyes as she pulled on her jeans. I stood there, watching her every movement and committing them to memory. She fumbled in my presence, she had no grace and she worried too easily. She would eventually, with me, never fumble, walk with exuberance and grace, and then she would never have to worry about what people thought of her.

I moved to the door quickly and opened it, finding Edward standing there. I hissed under my breath at him and he moved quickly out of the way. After so many years of living together, you would think he would know by now that I was a danger. One day he would learn, he would truly learn where his mistakes were made with Bella.

I walked with a purposeful stride towards my study, the scent of Bella all around me and I smirked to myself. I slowly opened the door and rolled my eyes when I found Alice sitting in my chair, at my desk.

"Alice, out. I have things to do."

I strode toward my desk and placed my palms down, glaring at Alice and growling under my breath.

"It's going to be long ride, Jasper. Patience is the key. She is going to make mistakes."

"She's already receiving her punishment, Alice." I said, motioning for her to move out of the way.

She flitted around the desk in a very Alice manner and kept her eyes on me. I could feel her curiosity. She wanted to know something. I was losing my patience with her. She knew me better than to wait and beat around a bush with questions.

"Ask, Alice."

"Why Bella, Jasper?"

I moved slowly and steadily around my desk, finally taking a seat where Alice had vacated. I thought of all the reasons why I had chosen Bella for this. First, she was perfect for what I wanted her for. She was obedient, even to Edward. Second, she was a clean slate. She had never been touched, except by me. And lastly, she had already given herself to me in more ways than one, regardless of if she had any release. I leaned over my desk, resting my elbows on the antique oak and let my lips form into a smirk.

"Do you want all my reasons, Alice? Or would you just like the main one?"

I watched as Alice's face turned into a scowl and her eyes became unfocused. She knew I was mocking her gift, and I had every right to because she had put her nose into my business one too many times with this. She could foresee my decisions and my reasons already.

"Tit for tat, Jasper. I want the main one, and you want to know what Bella's decision was."

My laughter rang out in my study and I threw my head back, before I brought it back down and narrowed my eyes at Alice.

"See that is where you are wrong, Alice. You know both of our decisions already, so you are not looking for mine. You want my reason as to why I chose Isabella and not you. She has already told me everything I needed to know in one gesture."

"And what would that gesture be?" She had a smug look on her face, like she knew I was going to give up the information. There, she was wrong again.

"Something you could never do, Alice."

It was as simple statement, the one that would put Alice in her place that this wasn't her business. I watched as she stood, huffed like a three year old and stomped her foot. I was honestly waiting for the wailing to start, but it never came. She stormed out of my study, slamming the door behind her. I chuckled and shook my head as I pulled open the drawer that held my new journal. I flipped it open to the first page with a smile and began writing.

~Journal Entry~

Day 1

She is perfect to become a submissive. While she is flawed, but with time, patience and my skill, she will be one day be ready. I'm quite excited about the day she will receive her collar, but that day is still far off. I had to begin with a softer approach to feel out her guarded nature. She was hesitant at first but in the few short minutes, she had a swell of confidence within her, even with my gift telling her that she could trust me. As soon as the towel was dropped, she gave into her own submissive nature. I knew she was untouched by Edward and with her simple gesture to me this afternoon, it will remain that way. I stood there and watched her get dressed, minus her panties and felt the wave of trust at me when she lowered her eyes. She received her first form of punishment today. While it seemed like it was not what a Dominant would do, it was how I worked. That one simple statement of lowering her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She may have been a "mate" to Edward, but her true submission lay with me.

I stopped very briefly, thinking about what I felt at the time, the vision of the desire etched on her face came into the forefront of my mind, and I continued again.

Her taste still lingers on my tongue, which is exquisite, sweet yet heady. Every bit of desire I felt while nested between her legs as it twisted with my own, was an emotional high for me. The emotions that crossed her face while I did my work left me wanting more, so much more with her. I will remain patient though, just as I have any other time with a submissive, that I can promise myself at the very least. I can and will guarantee myself that she will be the last I ever take on. She will be my finishing submissive, to which I will claim as my own someday. This is going to be a long process with her being a new slate to work on. She will have to learn the ways of being a submissive before I would ever take that step to collar her and make her mine, forever.

I wanted to give my final thoughts on the matter and I tapped the pen on my journal, trying to gather my thoughts.

My closing and final thoughts on Isabella are she will be everything Alice thinks she will be and more. She has the strength to weather this storm and her passion shows through, inspiration shines out of her at every move. She will be a perfect balance to the Dominant that I am. Our journey together as a Dominant and submissive will never be complete, even when she is collared.

~End Journal Entry~

I closed my journal and folded my hands on top of it as I looked across my study. I eyed the wooden box on the shelf that held the collar I had picked for Isabella the day I knew. She would eventually get the prize, but that was with patience, understanding and time. I wasn't going to rush her with this. After all, that's what the slow burn of fire leads too, her collar.


End file.
